indianajonesfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
LucasArts
right|160px|thumb|Logo LucasArts right|160px|thumb|stare Logo LucasArts right|160px|thumb|Logo LucasFilm Games LucasArts jest wiodącym wydawcą i developerem interaktywnego oprogramowania na konsole oraz komputery osobiste. Historia LucasArts został założony w roku 1982 przez Georga Lucasa w celu dostarczenia interaktywnej rozrywki. Większośc gier bazuje na filmach LucasFilm Ltd.. Początkowo spółka nazywała się LucasFilm Games. Pierwsze gry powstały w roku 1984, a gracze pochwalili je za wykreowanie wspaniałych i bogatych światów, w których wszystko można odkryć. Gry LucaArts nieustannie osiągają handlowy sukces, a także otrzymują takie nagrody jak Game of the Year, a także nagrody Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences. LucasArts jest jedną z czołowych firm produkujących gry i wciąż zaskakuje graczy oryginalnymi i dobrze wykorzystanymi pomysłami. Firma współpracuje z the Letterman Digital Arts Center w San Francisco. Najwięcej gier powstało na PC. Najsłynniejsze gry Star Wars Najsłynniejsze gry, które są także znakiem rozpoznawczym LucasArts, to wszelkie gry osadzone w świecie Gwiezdnych Wojen. Większość z nich to gry zręcznościowe takie jak Star Wars: Jedi Knight, Star Wars: Jedi Knfight 2: Jedi OutCast, Star Wars: Jedi Academy, Star Wars; Battlefront, Star Wars: Republic Comando, Lego Star Wars. Obecnie trwają prace nad Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, która wykorzystuje next-gen'owy silnik fizyczny: Euphoria (ten silnik wykorzystuje również gra Indiana Jones 2007 - obecnie w produkcji) W grach z seri Star Wars znajdują się również liczne symulatory lotów, a także kilka gier strategicznych. Większość z nich były słabe, za wyjątkiem niedawno wydanej gry Star Wars: Empire at War, która doczekała się dodatku - Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption. Indiana Jones Drugą najsłynniejszą serią gier LucasArts są gry, w których wcielamy się w Indianę Jonesa. Dotychczas było ich dziesięć, a najsłynniejsze z nich to Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure, Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis, Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine oraz Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb. Obecnie w produkcji są dwie gry: LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures oraz Indiana Jones 2007. Monkey Island Trzecią znaną serią LucasArts, były gry Monkey Island, które uznawane są za jedne z najlepszych gier przygodowych tamtych czasów. Największym atutem tych gier był humor, wspaniała grafika i ciekawa fabuła. Wydano cztery gry: The Secret of Monky Island, Monkey Island 2: Le Chuck's Revenge, The Curse of Monkey Island oraz Escape from Monkey Island (jedyna część z trójwymiarową grafiką). Niewykluczone, że powstanie piąta część Monkey Island. Wszystkie gry wydane na PC *Star Wars Best of PC *Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds™ *Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds™: Clone Campaigns™ *Star Wars Battlefront™ *Star Wars Battlefront™ II *Star Wars Demolition® *Star Wars Empire At War™ *Star Wars Galaxies®: An Empire Divided® *Star Wars Galaxies®: Episode III Rage of the Wookiees *Star Wars Galaxies®: Jump to Lightspeed™ *Star Wars Republic Commando™ *Star Wars Starfighter™ *Star Wars® Jedi Knight: Dark Forces® II *Star Wars® Rebellion® *Star Wars® Jedi Knight® II: Jedi Outcast™ *Star Wars® Jedi Knight®: Jedi Academy™ *Star Wars® Knights of the Old Republic® II: The Sith Lords™ *Star Wars® Racer™ *Star Wars®: Yoda® Stories *Star Wars®: Battle For Naboo® *Star Wars®: Dark Forces® *Star Wars®: Episode I The Phantom Menace™ *Star Wars®: Force Commander® *Star Wars®: Jedi Knight®: Mysteries of the Sith™ *Star Wars®: Knights of the Old Republic™ *Star Wars®: Rebel Assault® *Star Wars®: Rebel Assault® II - The Hidden Empire™ *Star Wars®: Rogue Squadron® *Star Wars®: Shadows of the Empire® *Star Wars®: Super Return of the Jedi™ *Star Wars®: TIE Fighter® *Star Wars®: TIE Fighter®: Defender of the Empire® *Star Wars®: X-Wing® *Star Wars®: X-Wing® Alliance™ *Star Wars®: X-Wing® vs. TIE Fighter® *Star Wars®: X-Wing® vs. TIE Fighter®: Balance of Power Campaigns *Star Wars®: X-Wing®: B-Wing® *Star Wars®: X-Wing®: Imperial Pursuit® *Star Wars: Empire at War - Forces of Corruption *Afterlife® *Armed and Dangerous™ *Ballblazer® *Ballblazer® Champions *Battlehawks 1942® *Do 335 Pfeil Tour Of Duty *Escape from Monkey Island® *Full Throttle® *Grim Fandango® *He-162 Volksjaeger Tour Of Duty *Indiana Jones and his Desktop Adventures® *Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis™ *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure *Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb™ *Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine® *LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures *LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *Loom® *Maniac Mansion® *Maniac Mansion® II: Day of the Tentacle® *Monkey Island® 2: LeChuck's Revenge® *Mortimer® and the Riddles of the Medallion™ *Night Shift™ *Outlaws® *P-38 Lightning Tour Of Duty *P-80 Shooting Star Tour Of Duty *PHM Pegasus™ *Pipe Dream® *Rescue on Fractalus!® *Sam & Max Hit the Road® *Secret Weapons Over Normandy™ *Secret Weapons of the Luftwaffe® *Star Wars Galaxies: Starter Kit *Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience *Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventures *Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan *Strike Fleet™ *The Curse of Monkey Island® *The Dig® *The Secret of Monkey Island® *Their Finest Hour: The Battle Of Britain® *Thrillville: Off the Rails *Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders® Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna strona Kategoria:Wydawcy i producenci